1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hair supplements, particularly to hair supplements having structure which facilitates the attachment of the hair supplement to the hair.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hair extensions are commonly attached to plaited hair to achieve a new hair style. To make sure the extension is securely attached to the hair, it has heretofore been necessary to weave the wearer's actual hair to the hair extension. This tedious process takes several hours to complete, and the weaving eventually becomes undone.
What is needed is a hair extension which quickly and easily attaches to plaited hair without requiring weaving.